Good Directions
by Madzilla1010
Summary: Korra is just a humble turnip farmer who meets a city girl looking for directions. Korra/Asami.


Korra sat down on the tailgate, the black bed liner in her truck bed was hot from the bright sun hanging over head and it made the turnips that piled high in the back of her truck look frumpy and gross. Looking at the limp greens, she sighed and shook her head, her ponytail swinging as she did so. Probably wouldn't have many buyers today, she was just wasting her time and energy sitting out here in this hot sun trying to sell some crops on a carless two lane road.

Hungry and disappointed by her, she tossed another pork grind in her mouth and kicked the dirt with the toe of her boot. The sound of an engine alerted her to a customer and she lifted her hat clad head up to watch the car tear down the old road.

Beneath the bill of the Atlanta Braves cap, Korra watched the new sports car roll towards her in a gradual decrease of speed. The Satomobile was a top of the line sports car, something that Korra could never see herself owning in a million years, and the license plate read 'R3PBL1C CT'.

Setting the bag down and brushing the crumbs away with the back of her hand, Korra watched as the woman parked and exited the car. Sweat dripped down her back as a tall woman with a model like stature exited the black sedan and walked around the hood to speak to Korra. Sunglasses hid her eyes, but she took them off and when she smiled at the turnip dealer the smile reached her exposed green eyes.

"Hi, sorry I'm not here to buy any of your produce, but I'm a little lost and I can't seem to find the interstate." If she hadn't said she was lost, Korra would have known she wasn't from around here when she spoke. Soft spoken Jonny Carson English spilled like sweet honey from the taller woman's mouth, an accent absent from her eloquent speech.

Her upbringing was clear in the way she dressed and held herself, she stood tall and gracefully in intimidating black heels that Korra imagined were a huge pain in her ass. As she stood in her expensive looking denim jeans and blouse that hugged her body just right, Korra knew she must've been thinking that this place is where all the rednecks in the world were from.

"Y'all are needin' some directions? I'm the girl for the job." Korra beamed at her, a little breathless as she looked at her beautiful face. As she looked at her, she felt her chest clench at the sight and shook her head to clear her inappropriate thoughts. Something was right here and Korra didn't know what to think of it.

With the point of her finger, Korra looked down the road and she said, "Way up yonder past the caution light, there's a little country store with an old Coke sign. You gotta stop in and ask Ms. Bell for some of her sweet tea. Then a left will take you to the interstate," Korra looked back at the dark haired beauty who continued smiling as she continued, "But a right will bring you right back here to me."

Smiling, she replied with a sweet voice, "Thank you for the directions."

After she drove off, Korra sat there staring at her turnips thinking about her pretty face and those eyes. Kicking herself for not catching her name, Korra got up off of the tailgate and threw her old hat on the road in anger, "You fool, that coulda been love."

After she picked up her hat, Korra looked at her old truck and debated running her down and getting to know her. When she saw how beat up and run down her reliable truck was, she knew that she couldn't possibly hope to catch up to the new sports car. So she sat there, watching that car spin up a huge cloud of dust behind her.

A girl like that probably didn't like Korra anyhow.

/

Asami drove away thinking about the way the girl with the turnips smile tilted to the side when she smiled and the way those vowel sounds hung a little bit longer in the air when she spoke with that gorgeous southern drawl. Her heart pounded in her chest as she thought about those directions.

_Way up yonder past the caution light there's a little country store with an old coke sign. You gotta stop in and ask Mrs. Bell for some of her sweet tea. Then a left will take you to the interstate and a right will bring you right back here to me._

_A right will bring you right back her to me_.

The yellow caution light flashed as she sped past it and the country girl's blue eyes appeared in her mind's eye. After a few more moments of curvy asphalt, Asami arrive at the T intersection where a sign displayed an arrow pointing left underneath an interstate sign. To the right, the street sign said Shillelagh along with an old, homemade wooden sign that advertised turnips for sale.

Across from the stop sign where she sat at a standstill, Asami saw the old country store that had the old Coke sign sitting in the dusty old windows. Without hesitation, she looked both ways and drove into the gravel parking lot and walked gracefully into the general store.

Few people where in there and she sat up at one of the faded red barstools and an old woman wandered up to her from behind the bar without a notepad and said, "What can I get y'all today, honey?"

Asami smiled at her pleasantness, "Are you Mrs. Bell?"

"Now who coulda told you that?"

Blushing, Asami replied, "The farmer girl selling the turnips ma'am."

Mrs. Bell chuckled and went to grab her a glass of tea, smiling as she said, "Oh, that's Korra. She's one of the good ones."

After she set the glass down, Asami brushed hair behind her eyes and sipped it with a slow smile, "This is delicious. Korra told me to get some." Asami's voice saddened when she said her name, disappointed that she'll never know her.

"I think you shouldn't go to the interstate when you get outta here, little lady. If you had taken a right at that intersection instead of comin' to get some tea, you'd've gone right back to Korra and that's where you need to be."

Asami touched her stomach, where she felt butterflies when she thought about that crooked smile beneath the bill of that Atlanta Braves cap and she downed her tea. Tossing money on the table and grabbing her keys, the city girl sent a grateful smile to the old woman, "Thank you, Mrs. Bell!"

/

Korra'd had only sold two more turnips when she thought that she was going crazy.

Surely, the Geogia heat was playing tricks on her when she saw the black sports car tear a new path of dirt and asphalt back down the road towards Korra. Was the woman of her dreams really coming back to her?

This time, the sedan skidded to a stop and Asami hopped out of the car and walked straight towards Korra with a grin. Her tall heels clicked loudly against the street as she walked up to Korra's turnip truck and said, "Korra? My name is Asami."

Silently, Korra took the cap from her head and allowed her face to break into a delighted smile, "Thank the Spirits for good directions." With slight hesitation, the farmer opened her strong tan arms in an invitation and waited.

Asami laughed wistfully and landed in her embrace, looking at the truck fondly, "And thank Spirits for turnip greens."


End file.
